


Queer Theory

by iwtv



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Professor/Student Relationship, and professor mcgraw is very distracted by him, did i mention autofellatio?, imagine silver with a man bun!, ok that, silver is in professor mcgraw's english class, someone has mad skills, tiny bit of feels at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: “I was hoping we could continue the discussion about queer theory in film,” he said.“Well, if you’re interested,” said James, “There is a class offered next semester that will be teaching that very subject. I’d recommend it.”John was closer to him, having slinked around the desk so that he stood beside James now. James tried not to look at the way his slim-fitting jeans filled him out, or the way his shirt clung to his chest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this I felt like a special little snowflake because there weren't any professor/student AUs posted. Then like an idiot I just sat on it and waited, but here it is at last. And again...did I mention autofelliatio? I feel like that should be a big selling point. ;)

“Professor McGraw?”

James stopped on his way out the door and turned. The student addressing him was none other than Mr. Silver. He looked at James with eager eyes, hastily approaching him with his textbook and notebook tucked under one dark and smooth, muscular arm.

It was the third week of classes and James had less than half of his graduate students’ names memorized, but this one—John—stuck out. He had seated himself at the back of the class for the first day and James had scarcely noticed him, but he *had* noticed when Mr. Silver had moved to the front of the class and had become attentive each day thereafter.

“Yes, Mr. Silver,” said James.

John shifted the weight of his books to his other arm.

“I was just curious as to when we needed to have a copy of the first reading. I saw on the syllabus we’re going to be reading selected chapters from Jane Eyre.”

James tried not to look suspicious.

“That reading isn’t for another month almost,” he replied smoothly. “But I as long as you have some copy of the text before then, you’ll be fine.”

“Should we bring it to class? The book, I mean,” John corrected quickly. His deep blue eyes seemed to focus intensely on James for a second before drifting to the window the next.

“It’s not a requirement, but I do expect everyone to have a working knowledge of each chapter when we meet for class,” said James, finding John’s blue eyes overly distracting as they turned on him once more. John let loose a toothy smile, his teeth and lips too brilliant, James thought.

“Sorry,” said John contritely, “I don’t mean to be the overly-enthusiastic nerd of the class, but I happen to love Jane Eyre. Charlotte Bronte’s approach to 19th century romance was quite unique, don’t you think?”

And quite suddenly James had a very distinct impression of John Silver, one that included the thought that the late twenty or early thirty-something young man was not only overly-enthusiastic but also overly-friendly. Even so, it was early in the semester and James appreciated the interest.

“I agree,” he replied. “I’m glad you’re excited. We’ll discuss all the reasons why Bronte was so unique for her time. But not yet,” he added, tempering the conversation. John nodded, visibly calming himself. He raised a hand to push back a lock of dark curls that had come out of his bun. James found himself following the motion.

“Of course,” said John, eyes cast downward and missing James’s. John looked up and gave a nod, a small smile gracing his lips.

“I think I’m going to enjoy this class,” he said in low voice that was not entirely appropriate sounding and caused James to swallow extra hard.

“If you’ll excuse me, Mr. Silver, I have another class to teach in a few minutes,” he said, quickly taking his leave of the room before John.

*

James grew used to the distraction that was John Silver as the semester stretched on, though he found it was better if he avoided direct eye contact with him unless Silver was answering a question. Then James was forced to meet those azure eyes as they bore into his. It caused the room to grow rather warm. Not to mention the way Silver would always flash him a smile at the end of their discussions, as though he knew he was always right even when they disagreed. It made James forget the twenty-some other students in the room for a few seconds.

It wasn’t until midterms, however, that Silver once again hovered around his desk after class, waiting for other students to finish asking him things.

James was almost painfully aware when the two of them were alone in the room as he closed his folders and tucked them into his shoulder bag.

“Hello John,” he said casually. “What can I do for you?”

John actually waited until James looked up at him to answer. That goddamn smile again. John set his books down on James’s desk.

“I was hoping we could continue the discussion about queer theory in film,” he said.

“Well, if you’re interested,” said James, “There is a class offered next semester that will be teaching that very subject. I’d recommend it.”

John was closer to him, having slinked around the desk so that he stood beside James now. James tried not to look at the way his slim-fitting jeans filled him out, or the way his shirt clung to his chest. John’s fingers danced over the desktop, flipping through the edges of a stack of papers.

“I know,” he replied. “I’m definitely taking it, but it seems to me that you know a lot about the subject as well. How even the most hetero-normative films Hollywood has produced can have gay undertones, even the older ones.”

James looked at him evenly, pursing his lips. It was beyond obvious John was coming on to him. Best to nip this in the bud.

“If you’re interested in the class, then take it. But this is an English class, and any meandering topics we may end up discussing have no bearing on the main topics at hand. I’m sorry if you thought otherwise.”

He tried to soften his words, to fix John with a gaze that he hoped conveyed his true meaning; if John was being coy about this then he would keep it that way. But John’s pupils were wide and he seemed to be scrutinizing James’s words. Then his eyes swept over James’s entire figure brazenly.

“But you *are* interested all the same, yes?”

Son of a bitch. James gritted his teeth before slowly forcing his next words out.

“John, I’m not certain I know what you’re driving at—”

“Yes you do!”

The words came out with a quiet intensity, John’s eyes practically drilling a hole through James’s skull. All at once they were full of hope and excitement. James strode across the room and quickly shut the door.

“John,” he began again, “If this is you attempting to come on to me, I have to draw the line here. I don’t enter relationships with my students.”

“I *knew* it!” John said triumphantly, grinning at him like a fucking child who expected a reward for solving some great mystery.

Despite everything James found it hard to bite back a grin of his own.

“All right,” he droned out. “You’ve found me out. Now if you don’t mind, I’ve got a class to teach.”

John hurried over to the door, brushing past him to lock it. James fixed him with a baffled stare.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

He hadn’t meant to lose his professionalism but this was a bit much. John was biting his lower lip, hands behind his back and on the door knob.

“John, move out of the way…”

When James tried to reach around him John’s hand darted forward and grabbed his crotch instead, freezing James in his tracks. Before he could push John away he’d squeezed right over James’s balls, the warmth of his palm soaking through James’s black slacks and instantly causing a rush of blood to his cock. James backed away but John shadowed him.

“Damnit, I said stop!” said James through clenched teeth.

If he had to use force against John, then so be it. He would. He would do what he must, except that he wasn’t doing a damn thing except allowing John to push him up against the whiteboard, one arm pressed flush against James’s chest. John’s face hovered inches in front of his, breath coming through parted lips and causing that damn lock of curls to move against his cheek.

“I know you want this,” said John in a low voice.

At last James found some scrap of strength, enough to take John by the shoulders and push him back.

“Stop it. Or I’ll…”

And he hesitated. *Christ, say something!* His mind screamed. *You’ll threaten to hurt him? To call security? You’d have to get past him first.*

“You’ll what?” John asked in the silence that followed. James’s chest heaved. His cock was half-hard. John’s arm muscles felt good under his hands. Their eyes met again and James just gave up. He didn’t want to hurt John and in truth he didn’t want to report him either. So instead he simply dropped his hands, freeing John. John stepped up to him again, grabbing his cock and rubbing it, pressing himself flush against James’s front side as his lips teased along his throat.

“God, I’ve wanted you all semester,” John panted. Warm chills zinged down James’s arms as John’s tongue licked over his Adam’s Apple, up to his pulse. James groaned.

“We shouldn’t,” he said.

“Why not? We’re both consenting adults. This isn’t fucking high school, James.”

There was something about John’s tone when he said it that made James groan again. He found himself pressing his hips into John’s after that, shocked at himself but more than ready to admit that yes, he *did* want John.

“That’s what I thought,” said John with a grin, grinding back into him. James wanted to wipe the smirk off his face but before he could think of anything to say John’s hand was unbuttoning and then unzipping his pants.

James threw his head back against the whiteboard and moaned as John’s smooth palm wrapped itself around his cock and began pumping it.

“Oh yea, look at you,” John purred, voice like honey now. He kept their bodies close, his own erection brushing against James’s leg as John kissed his neck. Without meaning to James wound his fingers up underneath the nape of John’s neck, wanting to get at the mass of black curls there but impeded by the bun. At this John stopped pumping his cock and clamped his hand over James’s.

“Ah, sorry, but if you undo it, it’ll take me forever to fix it again.”

Well.

“You’re a shit, you know that,” said James, eyeing him even though he knew there was nothing but lust written on his face. That goddamned, fucking smile again. Teeth as white as pearls.

“I know, professor. I do apologize,” said John. “Here. Let me show you.”

And John went down, kneeling before him. James watched as he licked the side of his cock from base to tip, repeating to motion on the other side and sending hot waves spiraling down James’s spine, contrasting with the cooling wetness on his cock.

John licked up and down, then pumped him some more, slowly squeezing his head and staring at it as though it were the eighth wonder of the world.

“Fuck you’re big. I bet I can take you down all at once.”

“Do it a lot, do you?” James retorted. He grinned when John flashed him a look of genuine annoyance. But it quickly faded as he kissed his tip, tongue wiggling over his slit and making James’s entire body shudder and tense.

“Oh fuck…”

He planted his hands over John’s shoulders and squeezed, moving them up along the curves of his neck and feeling as John worked his mouth over him, taking two small practice rounds before widening his mouth and devouring James to his base in one go.

“Oh *god*,” James slurred out, eyes closing automatically. John’s mouth was hot and wet and worked him like a fucking machine until James was incapable of thought or normal speech, save for curse words.

He looked down, fingers tangled in John’s bun as John’s head bobbed back and forth. He wanted to rip the fucking tie out of his hair and pull it. Hard. Just imagining it made him moan. John hummed lightly, pulling off slowly so that a string of saliva followed him from the tip of James’s cock.

“You’re divine,” James muttered, feeling as though he were in some lust-fueled hallucination. Perhaps there was a gay heaven and if you received the most mind-numbing blow job you were granted a glimpse of it during the process.

“You taste divine,” said John. “And fuck, you’re so hard for me.”

John’s lidded eyes watched as he fondled James’s balls and sucked him. More sexual heat sparked in James. He could tell his cock was leaking everywhere inside John’s mouth.

“Make me come,” he whispered, pushing at the back of John’s head. “Please, make me come.”

John picked up his pace, shifting his legs and pressing James hard against the whiteboard. His hands squeezed at James’s ass, pulling him into John’s mouth at the same time until James was gently fucking into him in short and quick bursts. He tried to control his breathing but everything was building quickly now and it came out shorter and more jagged each second. John’s face was flushed, the veins at his temple popping out as his lips slid hot and fast over James’s cock until James was on fire all over, his balls heavy and ready to burst.

He tried his best to muffle the sound of his orgasm as it rocked through him. He fisted as much of John’s hair as he could, pulling himself into John. He heard John moan low and long and then the younger man was licking his come. James opened his eyes to see come on John’s lips and chin as his tongue laved it off his cock. He had scarcely noticed that John had been jacking himself off as well and was now in need of his own release. James pulled him up with strong hands and took hold of his cock to finish him off. John tensed in his grasp, fingers digging into James’s arms. James watched his eyes screw up and mouth hang open as James forced out his orgasm. John weakly leaned into him for a few moments before pushing away and pulling himself together.

They spoke little afterword, but James told him it was a one-time deal. John seemed unsurprised with the news, leaving him with a disarming smile and complaining about the state of his disheveled bun.

*

The rest of the semester was a form of mental torture for James. John proved himself more than capable of sliding back into the student/teacher relationship, to the point that James half wondered if he’d imagined the entire episode. He couldn’t stop thinking about their encounter and no matter what he told himself he couldn’t convince himself that a second encounter wouldn’t be even more satisfying.

The day after everyone’s final exams he and the class decided to take an unofficial field trip to the pub across the street. It was a popular hangout spot with a friendly atmosphere and good drinks. James often met his graduate students there after the semester was over. They would share in a rare moment of friendly, open socializing before they were to part ways. So when John didn’t show up James found himself inexplicably disappointed. He had assumed this was something John would want to be present at; he’d made some friends in the class and was always friendly and chatty.

And James—foolishly, it seemed—had assumed the younger man wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to see him outside of campus. He’d gotten his hopes up, it seemed.

For the next two and a half hours James enjoyed himself as much as he could, bidding his students a final farewell as they began to slowly leave the pub. He went to pay his tab when John came in through the double front doors and spotted him instantly, smiling. James felt his chest expand and he tried not to smile like an idiot the entire time it took for John to make his way over to him.

“Have I missed the party?” John asked, sliding up beside him at the bar.

“You have. By nearly three hours,” replied James in a gruff voice.

“So it’s just you and me now, is it?”

“It looks that way, although I was just getting ready to leave,” James added on, glancing at him long enough to see the flash of disappointment ghost over John’s face.

“Well then. Guess I’ll be drinking alone.”

“Unless,” said James, pursing his lips. John’s azure eyes flashed to his, wide and intense.

“I’ve got drinks at the house for free,” he finished. He heard the hesitation in his own voice, suddenly feeling like this was just the stupidest idea and reminding himself that John was still taking classes on campus and he was a teacher…

An odd expression came to John’s face.

“Yes,” he said with a wane smile that made James’s hope flicker out. John looked away from him, face unreadable.

“A few drinks would be nice. I suppose,” he tacked on. James didn’t miss the inflection on the last word. In the dim light of the pub John’s skin looked even darker, his stray locks of hair giving off an air of sensuality that James traced with his eyes down to the profile of John’s chin and the side of his exposed neck and shoulders. When John turned to him James blinked away.

“Take it or leave it,” he replied with a shrug. “I’ve got to be going either way.”

He did little more than glance at John as he said good-bye to the bartender and slid off his stool. He imagined the look of disappointment flashing in the younger man’s eyes. Angered at no one but himself, he left the pub.

*

He’d made it just a few blocks when a car slowed down beside him and shadowed him. Hands tucked into the pockets of his leather jacket, James turned. There was Silver, one hand on the top of the steering wheel, grinning at him. He gave a quick jerk of his head.

“Get in.”

James stopped and fought with himself inwardly before accepting the offer and climbing into the passenger’s seat.

“Why don’t we try this again?” said John.

“I’m sorry,” James said after a moment. “I didn’t mean to be rude. It’s just…I’m not very good at this anymore. I lost someone a while ago.”

He caught John’s eye for a moment before John turned back to the road.

“It’s okay,” said John with a soft edge to his voice that made James relax. “Apology accepted. Where do you live?”

James answered him, then looked at him, eyes scrutinizing.

“Why the hell are you so interested in me anyway?” he finally asked, feeling like he could be blunt with John after all the teasing he’d thrown at him for most the semester. The lop-sided smile that graced his lips made James’s breath catch.

“I really like you, I told you. And after our last encounter, well, Jesus!”

He let out a laugh. They drove in silence for another minute and then John said in a somber voice, “What is it you want?”

James looked at him and decided to put all the games aside.

“I want to fuck you,” he answered. He heard the tiny hitch in John’s breathing.

*

They reached James’s house a few blocks later. No sooner had he locked the door behind him and had taken off his blazer than John sprang on him, assaulting his lips with his own and pushing him up against the door. James didn’t mind in the least and was grateful that they weren’t going to engage in small talk; he wanted John. Badly.

It didn’t help matters that John was wearing cologne that James found completely intoxicating. He let his hands meander roughly over the other’s body, sliding up inside his shirt and feeling hard muscle there. John hummed deeply in the back of his throat, plying James with the same kisses on his neck he’d used in the classroom so many weeks ago. The memory of that day resurfaced in James’s mind and he felt his cock stir to life.

John planted his lips over his without warning. His tongue was already pressing for entry and with a moan James opened for him, letting their saliva mingle. He cupped John’s face in his hands, holding him there as John pressed his tongue deep inside his mouth. A hot shiver ran down James’s spine, making his legs feel weak. He pulled John back and panted out again, “I want to fuck you.”

John tried on another charming smile but in the face of his lust all he could manage was a whimper and to kiss James again.

Their crotches rubbed up against one another and even through John’s thick jeans James could feel his erection against his own. He stripped off his shirt and prodded John to do the same. John’s body was a marvel of smooth, light brown marble, the paler skin hidden past his tan lines just as gorgeous. He had a smattering of thick dark curls on his chest that matched his beard and hair.

“What’s the lesson for today, professor,” he said, eyes like blue sparks as they moved hungrily over James’s torso. “Jesus, you’re ginger all over.”

“Mmm. You haven’t seen everything yet,” muttered James. He grabbed John’s arm and led him over to the plush white couch in the living room. James crowded in behind him, moving his hands around his waist to unbutton his jeans. John let out a cheery laugh that was like music. He held out his arms and allowed James to unzip him as well, then yank down his jeans all the way to his ankles.

“Bend over,” said James.

John bent himself over the seat of the couch, exposing his ass. James felt whatever blood was left in his brain rush in the opposite direction. John’s ass was two perfect mounds, with a dimple in the left cheek; his dark cleft just begging to be touched.

James went down on his knees and rubbed his hands over the smooth flesh. He heard John whine as he slowly rocked his hips, showing off.

“You look divine,” James said, echoing his earlier sentiment in the classroom. He didn’t hear John’s reply as he spread open his cheeks and plunged his tongue in, licking up his cleft. John shuddered all over. James held him open and worked around his rim until John was soaking wet with spit and saliva.

“Please,” John begged. “Open me up. Fuck me.”

James was surprised and aroused at the desperation in his voice. All semester long the little shit had been such a tease. Even in their more professional moments as student and teacher there was just something intrinsic about John’s body language that screamed ‘tease.’ Now, to hear him so ragged and raw, James could have sworn he was leaking precum already.

He opened John with his fingers, one at a time, until he could easily slip all three inside him. He pumped into John slowly after that, marveling at the sight.

“Look at you, so ready to take me,” he purred out.

“Yes, oh God yes, take me,” John panted, squirming over the couch as though he were on fire. James took a moment to appreciate the view, realizing at the last moment something needed to be fixed.

He reached up and took hold of John’s damnable hair tie, the thing that had so irritated him during their last encounter.

“Hold still. This damn thing is coming out,” he growled.

“What? No! Wait.”

John’s hands came up to protect his bun but James managed to pin one arm down and fight off the other while he jerked the hair tie out.

“Ouch! Damnit!”

“Much better,” said James. John shook his head, letting his dark curls drape down over his neck and shoulders. He peered around to James and frowned.

“You could have just asked.”

“Not nearly as fun.”

John cracked him a smile at that. Then James fondled his cleft some more, returning to the business at hand. When he was able to slide all three fingers in with ease he fucked into John and John let out a long, shaken moan.

“Professor, please,” he begged.

James hummed deeply in his throat, his other hand pushing up over John’s back and coming down again, fingers digging into his skin. He pulled his fingers all the way out and pressed them back in again, hearing the same moan come out of John. John pushed up on his palms, back arching. The sight made James’s cock quiver in his pants, straining so hard against the fabric.

“Oh fuck,” he muttered. He withdrew his fingers from John’s ass and straightened. He all but ripped into his pants, freeing his cock at last. He was rock hard and aching. From over his shoulder John moaned at the sight, wiggling his ass again. James spit and used John’s own wetness to slicken himself. He pressed his tip to John’s rim and slowly pushed in. John’s mouth dropped open, a look of bliss on his face.

James pushed halfway in, feeling John’s heat wrap around his own and making his cock ache even more. His stomach fluttered.

“Fuck yes,” John whispered out, watching him, back still arched cat-like. James carefully worked his full length inside of him, until he was inside John up to his balls. Then he wrapped his hands around John’s hips and gave an experimental tug. John hummed. James repeated the motion, until he was thrusting into John at a regular pace.

His mouth had gone dry and he felt his forehead and neck break out in sweat. John was a vision before him, so caught up in the moment and all but cooing out his encouragement, whispering ‘professor’ here and there and making James roll his hips, shoving his cock hard into John’s ass and holding it there while he bent over and met John’s lips in hurried kisses, their mouths devouring one another’s. James grabbed the thick bush of hair on John’s chin and held him in place while he rolled his hips again. John whimpered into his open mouth.

“Let me lie down,” John breathed. “On my back.”

Not having a problem with that request, James withdrew and John flipped over on the couch so he was flat on his back. He raised and crooked his legs, thick cock lying flushed against his tight stomach. James took a moment to run his tongue up the shaft and roll the wet and salty tip inside his mouth. John jerked and hissed sharply, then moaned almost painfully, leaking precum.

James positioned himself at his hole and pushed in again. They picked up their rhythm, but it seemed as though John had a specific purpose in mind for this position. James watched as he spread his legs at an angle that made James wince, until his knees were actually lined up next to his shoulders. The posture pushed John’s cock up further on his stomach. He lifted his head of the cushion, grinning devilishly up at James.

“Hold the back of my head,” he said.

James obliged and watched, in awe, as John bent forward and sucked the end of his own cock, able to reach just past the tip.

“Jesus Christ,” muttered James, letting out a breathless laugh. “You’re a goddamn contortionist.”

John smiled, losing his cock in the process. He deftly caught it again. James clasped his hand around the back of John’s neck for a better hold and gave a tiny push, fucking into him at the same time. He watched John, spellbound, as the man sucked his own cock while getting fucked. The heat and pressure in James intensified. He let go of John’s head and John gratefully let it fall back to the cushion, closing his eyes and moaning loudly now. James placed his palms on either side of his thighs, holding his legs open and ramming his cock hard inside him until John’s eyes were screwed shut and he was moaning almost constantly. James felt his cock throb with the need for release. It rushed up on him. He pulled out and jerked himself furiously over John’s cleft.

“Yes, come for me, I want to see you,” John said in a husky voice. James whined, twisting his hand over his tip until spurts of come shot out over John’s cleft and hole. James’s eyes rolled back and he closed them, his body reeling in the sensation. When he opened them John was fixated on his cock, wiggling his ass again. James pushed himself back inside, come and all, while John pulled his own cock until he reached his climax.

As soon as he’d squeezed the last of it out, James draped his body over John’s possessively and kissed him hard, feeling their come mingle between their bodies.

“That was…insane,” John panted out at last. James peeled himself off of him.

“You’re telling me,” he replied. “I’m not the contortionist.”

John breathed out a small chuckle. “Figured you’d like that.”

They cleaned themselves up and set their clothes in order. John glanced at the time on his phone. It was close to two in the morning.

“Guess I’d better be going,” he said.

James hadn’t thought about this part of their evening. That he could think clearly at all after their sex was a standing testament to the human mind, but…he wasn’t certain if he wanted John to stay or go.

John put on his shoes and jacket and made it all the way to the front door before James stopped him.

“Wait. You don’t have to leave. It’s late.”

John blinked at him, eyes slowly looking him over as if trying to decipher a hidden meaning there.

“Are you certain?” he asked, hand still on the doorknob. “Because it’s no trouble. I know the way out of the neighborhood…”

James shrugged carelessly although suddenly he realized he definitely did not want John to leave.

“Okay, but…you can stay,” he replied with a soft edge in his voice.

Their eyes met for a long beat before a wisp of a smile touched John’s lips. His hand dropped from the doorknob and he took off his shoes.

“I hope you have a king size,” he said.

***


End file.
